


Rebel Without Her Drawers

by JoansGlove



Series: Wentworth Detention Centre: The Ferguson Years [3]
Category: PCBH, Prisoner (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoansGlove/pseuds/JoansGlove
Summary: Feelings run high when Reb pushes the Governor too far





	Rebel Without Her Drawers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DirtyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDuchess/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Duchess. Thank you for a fabulous year of laughter, tears, more laughter and celebrity stalking ;-P  
> Here's to many more! ^_^ 
> 
>  
> 
> With thanks to Ifitbelove for her invaluable assistance :)

Anne’s brown eyes flicked across the ceiling of her dull office, her normally shapely lips compressed until they were like two pieces of string as she sought to compose herself. She had been sure that with Kean’s testimony she’d finally be able to get rid of Ferguson once and for all. And now the bloody woman was sitting in front of her and denying all knowledge of the assault! Damn her! Sometimes she hated being Governor, hated the barrier it threw up between her and the women she wanted to help turn their lives around. Angry as she was she couldn’t help but feel a throbbing between her legs as she looked at the dark young woman, it was rare for a prisoner to stir her like this but there was something about Kean - this proud girl with more than a passing resemblance to Rizzo from Grease - her cute, tilted nose, defiant grey eyes that flashed like smoky diamonds …. Anne swallowed hard; her body felt tense yet strangely loose at the same time.

Moving behind Kean’s seat she placed her hands on the young woman’s shoulders, heat radiated through the thin cloth of her shirt into her smooth palms and she breathed in the faint scent of laundry detergent and sweat that rose up around her and tried not to stare at the half-glimpsed swell of breast just visible inside the cheap cotton. Kean frustrated her – given every chance in life and yet here she was, 19 years old and in for Armed Robbery, a hard little hoodlum with a chip on her shoulder who put backs up wherever she went; she doubted that she could alter the girl’s attitude but she had to try.  
“Rebecca,” she sighed.  
“It’s Reb! How many times do I have to tell ya?” Came the surly reply.  
“OK, Reb – I don’t know what’s happened to make you change your mind at the last minute but I want to help you,” her fingers tightened a fraction on the thin shoulders, “tell me how I can help.”  
“Nothing’s happened. I’m no lagger – that’s all.”  
“Who are you lagging on? Certainly not Hunt as she was the alleged victim! Has Miss Ferguson been intimidating you?”  
“Doesn’t matter, it’s not gonna happen, Reynolds.”  
“And you’ve waited until now to make that decision?” Anne’s fingers slipped over the girl’s collar bones, “and there’s nothing I can do to make you change your mind I suppose.” Her voice held a steely edge.  
“Nope!” Kean replied firmly.  
“Then why did you ever make the statement in the first place?” she cried in exasperation and released Kean. Anne came round and leaned against her desk. “Why, Kean?” She demanded, irritation getting the better of her.  
Reb shrugged. “Kicks. I wanted to make Ferguson squirm.” The girl’s face split into a sly grin. “Worked for a while too, didn’t it?” Oh she was pleased with herself!  
“Kicks? Kicks??” Anne cried incredulously, “do you know what you’ve done? On the strength of your allegation I launched a full-scale investigation costing untold man hours and damaging my relationship with my staff, and the women – and now you’re telling me it was a big joke? And without a shred of remorse too!” she hissed. “What have you got to say for yourself?” Anne’s eyes flashed as she tried to calm herself.  
Reb stared past Anne’s shoulder and tugged at her collar. “Tough titty, lady,” she smirked.

“You spiteful little bitch!” Anne’s hand flew out and slapped Kean’s self-satisfied smile off her face.  
Lightning quick Reb leapt from her seat and slapped her back, a sudden look of hard defiance on her youthful features. Not to be outdone Anne pushed herself from the desk and hit the obnoxious child again, and received another matching blow for her pains. Adrenaline coursed through her - as well as a good measure of lust she realised weakly. As Kean stood before her, dander up, her eyes flashing, Anne couldn’t help herself – she knew that she’d regret this but she seemed to have no control…. Stepping forward she grabbed Kean by the lapels and yanked her close; her lips found Reb’s and she kissed her hard.

Reb always got off on buggering up other peoples’ plans and taunting Reno was no different, she got a real kick from watching her rant and fume, from making her work for her money. It all went to boosting her ego and when she felt good, she felt horny. And she was horny right now. For an old girl, Reb thought, the Governor was hot and her kiss came at the right time; her forcefulness tapped into an unspoken desire and she grabbed handfuls of Reno’s blouse and pulled her even closer into the embrace before pushing her away and slapping her face once more. “Keep your hands off me, lady!” she hissed. Her dark grey eyes glittered in their cage of black lashes.  
Anne’s hand flashed out in answer. “Ditto,” she panted as Kean rubbed her jaw.  
Reb grinned arrogantly at the attractive older woman and tenderly probed her swelling lip with her pink tongue. “Whatcha gonna do if I touch you here?” She grabbed Anne’s small breast, “or here?” A hand shot between Anne’s thighs, fingers pushing hard against her softness through the full skirt.  
“This.” Anne grabbed the back of Reb’s neck and pulled her in for another kiss. Her fingers furrowed through short, dark hair as her lips slipped passionately over Kean’s and their tongues met once more.

Most of the scrubbers in Wentworth weren’t worth even a second look, except maybe Stevens, but Reno’s delicate features and girlish figure hid the tigress that lurked beneath and she had quiet class, and Reb liked that – a lot. Chewing on Anne’s lower lip Reb swiftly unbuttoned her thin blouse and reached round to release her bra before sliding them both from her shoulders. Pushing the older woman against the desk Reb straddled one of her open thighs and probed her welcoming mouth with her vigorous tongue, eager fingers plucking the bra from her freckled body and hands roaming across her soft skin until they settled on Anne’s chest. She faltered as her left hand encountered hard ribs and smooth scar tissue and she looked questioningly at Anne.  
“Cancer,” Anne stated matter of factly, “it just means you have to pay more attention to this one.” She pressed Kean’s palm into her left breast and stared hopefully into her eyes. “Is it a problem? I understand if it is…” She realised that she was holding her breath – Reb was the first person to see her like this and her fear of rejection clashed with her need to overcome the stigma of her illness and what it had done to her body. Anne squeezed the fingers beneath her own, “can you handle it, Reb?” she asked softly.  
Reb traced the rippled pink seam; not so different to the scars Gazza had brought back from Vietnam she thought to herself. She smiled at the woman beneath her, “no problem, now shut up,” she murmured and kissed her softly then harder as she felt her own clothing pulled open and warm hands worming their way inside her shirt. Reb moaned into Anne’s mouth as questing fingers slipped under her bra cups and fondled her stiffening nipples; she ground her tingling cunt against the Governor’s firm thigh and shuddered at the burst of heat that flooded across her skin.

Not missing a beat, Anne’s hands flowed to Kean’s waistband, sliding the zip down the curve of her hip then pushed her away to ease the faded denim and flimsy underwear to the floor. Kean’s answer was to force Anne back onto the desk, shoving up the flowing skirt and, straddling her bare leg once more, she pushed her hip into the older woman’s cotton covered mound. “Oh, Kean…!” exclaimed Anne breathlessly as the dark girl’s hot mouth latched onto her sensitive collarbone.  
“Don’t talk to me,” growled Reb and bit into the delicate ridge. Her hand snaked round Reynolds’ waist and she pulled her tight as she ground her hard clit against the long muscle that quivered between her thighs, and she moaned as the sweet rush bled through every fibre of her tense frame. She felt the Governor press even closer and hot hands grab her arse then Reynolds began to thrust back as the thin fabric of her underwear grew wet. Lifting her lips from the other woman’s neck Reb stared hotly into her chocolate brown eyes and kissed her bee-stung lips, her belly tightening in response to the sensuous fire that flickered within, creamy heat beginning to seep along the channel of thickening flesh as she worked against Reynolds. 

Anne couldn’t believe just how aroused she’d become. Part of her wanted to stop this now, aware of just how dangerous it was, how unprofessional she was being, how….rash. But she couldn’t resist the compulsion that drove her to slide her swollen sex against the hardness of this young woman’s hipbone, that made her detach Kean’s fingers from her breast and push them inside the waistband of her underwear, between their bodies and into the demanding slickness of her cunt.  
Ahhhhhh! She surrendered to the sheer intensity of her need and rocked against Reb’s hand, flinging her head back in pleasure as her breath escaped in heaving sighs and clasped her even closer, hand travelling up her back till her fingers wound themselves once more through the thick brown hair that Kean was so proud of.  
“Oh, god, Reb! Yes!”  
“I said don’t talk to me, Reynolds!” Releasing Anne’s waist Reb pushed her fingers into her mouth and stilled her tongue, the weight of her body forcing Anne back onto a bed of files and paperwork as she half-climbed onto the desk and jammed her fingers deeper into Reynold’s molten hole. She moaned as the Governor writhed beneath her, desire mounting with each wonderful, grinding contact between firm thigh and hot slippery cunt and the burning, sucking wetness that enveloped the fingers of both hands, and she pressed her face into the gentle swell of the pretty tit and bit the pearly skin making Reynolds arch against her with a harsh gasp, her fingers tightening further in Reb’s thick hair as she stiffened and groaned around her gag of flesh and bone. 

Kean’s shirt clung to her lithe back as sweat sheened her body and she could feel the cuff growing damp as she pumped her hand inside the Governor’s panties; slurping noises filled the office, mingling with the panting moans of the two women and the ever present background clatter of daily life in Wentworth. It was shocking just how close she was, small explosions rocked Reb’s body and she was afraid that she’d come too soon. She slipped off Anne and shoved her further onto the desk, dragging the chair round to kneel on before peeling her underwear down damp thighs and over her raised ankle, spreading shining lips and licking the hard clit they revealed. Anne froze and grabbed Reb’s hair with both hands, urging her to the right spot, her shallow gasps becoming small whimpers as an agile tongue and lips drove her to an even higher plane of abandonment. Reb’s mouth filled with a deep muskiness that underscored the sweet creamy secretions which gathered in Reno’s swollen folds and welled around her busy fingers, and she clamped her wet, twitching thighs together, her clit emitting stabbing bolts of knee-weakening ecstasy as her senses responded to her partner’s intense arousal. 

“Oh, Kean, harder! Please? Harder? Reb, please….!” Anne pleaded in a small, desperate voice, she felt as tight as a wound spring, all the tension flowing towards her cunt with each inflammatory movement of Reb’s hand and mouth. Vibrations spread through her as Kean’s thrusting fingers sped up, jarring the coils loose until her whole body pulsed with a burning lightness that exploded behind her screwed up eyes and her orgasm crashed through her. Her sticky thighs closed around Kean’s head as she rode teeth rattling spasms that gripped her like velvet covered steel, only releasing the pretty face when the gentle lapping tongue became too much for her hyper-sensitive clit.  
Shakily sitting up Anne pushed Reb’s dark hair from her forehead and gazed tenderly into her arresting eyes, a dazed smile playing on her lips, chest heaving as the clamouring behind her ribs slowly subsided. She shuddered deliciously and raised her fingers to stroke her wrinkled nipple as Reb slowly pulled her fingers out and gently massaged a handful of silken juice into her engorged labia, their dark eyes remaining locked together as the younger woman’s need made her fall back in the chair and plunge her hand between her thighs, seeking out her own swollen frills whilst her shining fingers left Anne’s hot flesh and disappeared into her plain bra to tweak an aching nipple.

Reb closed her eyes on the Governor’s face and breathed hard through her mouth in response the overwhelming bliss that came with every satiny glide of her fingertips across her bulging clit and teasing rub of her puffy inner lips. Ankles still caught in the tangle of her trousers, she spread her knees wide and dabbled her fingers in the scalding well of her vagina, drawing a pearly slick back over her exposed sex and moaning deeply as the exquisite sensation made her push against the rough upholstery. She heard Reynolds slip from the desk and then felt hot hands settle on her knees and hotter breath bathe her inner thighs, her eyes flew open. “No!” she panted, a scowl marring her pretty face.  
“But, Reb…” Anne slid her hands up to the girl’s hips, confused by her reaction.  
“I said no.”  
Anne leaned forward and whispered hotly into her ear, “I want to taste you, Reb.” She bit the soft lobe and let it drag through her teeth as she shifted to stare into those bewitching grey eyes once more.  
“Don’t talk to me and don’t touch me, Reynolds. Watch if you want but leave me alone!” her dark eyes flashed with warning.  
“You can’t mean that…!” Anne’s thumbs slipped over the swell of thigh muscle and grazed Reb’s mass of dark curls.  
“Fuck’s sake, woman!” Reb pushed Reno away and struggled back into her clothes and then she stood and staggered across the office until she was leaning against the outer door. She gave the rumpled woman a contemptuous look as she shoved her hand down the front of her trousers and she began to roughly stroke herself to overdue climax, door rattling in its frame as she shook and sagged against it with every strengthening beat of lustful need until she was plastered against its solid mass with the hammering blow of her release, her forceful fingers becoming feather soft as she crested the breath-taking peaks and drowned in the depths of liquid bliss.

Reb remained leaning against the door, her pose so reminiscent of her hero, James Dean, as she regained her composure. Anne watched as she slipped back into her hoodlum guise and knew that whatever had just happened was over. She pursed her lips as she gathered up her discarded clothes, “I don’t understand you, Kean!” hissed Anne in frustration, pulling on her bra.  
“No screw makes me come,” Reb replied harshly and readjusted her collar. Producing her comb, she pushed her ruffled quiff back into place and raised her chin defiantly; tapping the flat of the comb against her palm she demanded “are we done?”  
“Yes, Kean,” murmured Anne weakly, “I suggest you keep out of Miss Ferguson's way for a while though, I can’t imagine her letting the matter drop as quickly.” Her lips thinned again as the cocky girl snorted in derision, “wait outside for an officer to escort you back to your dorm.” With a contemptuous flick of her eyes Kean yanked the door open and sauntered out leaving Anne in a state of exhausted irritation. Damn her! Thought Anne, she wasn’t looking forward to breaking the good news to Joan and the inevitable warning against any retaliation – the bloody woman would be impossible for days…!

It was Riley who arrived to take her back. Her nostrils twitched as she took in Reb’s flushed face and swollen lips and she smirked conspiratorially recognising the scrubbed appearance of her cheeks and the unmistakable aroma of excited cunt.


End file.
